pixarcarsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trains
Trains Will be/is a 2021 Walt Disney Animation Studios and 20th Century Fox 3D animated comedy-train racing theatrical film about a diesel engine named Richard Diesel who rides the rails. Also, it is the eighth Cars universe film. And Disney's 60th movie,This film got a 39.0%-99.1% on Rotten Tomatoes and rated PG for some crude Humor and action. David Newman will compose the score. From the creators of Chicken Little, Meet The Robinsons, Bolt, Tangeld, Wreck It Ralph, Frozen, Planes, Big Hero 6, Zootopia, Moana & Gigantic comes Trains. This movie was Announced in December 11 2016 after Zootopia, Finding Dory & Moana were released, They are working on The Animation, The Story & The Characters in the Film. It will be Released on July 10 2021. Voice cast *Steve Zahn as Richard Diesel, the film's protagonist. *Nate Torrence as Sam Picker, Richard's pickup truck friend when Nick Wilde was in the way. *Keith Wickham as Robert Commuter, Richard's best friend and film's deuteragonist. *Dane Cook as Rupert Steamer, Richard's second best friend, and film's tritagonist. *Ringo Starr as Ronald Traver, Richard and Ronan's father and Rachel's husband. *Teresa Gallagher as Rachel Freighter, Richard and Ronan's mother and Ronald's wife. *Rob Rackstraw as Robin Diesel, Rupert's good friend, and supportive character. *Steven Kynman as Rufus Commuter, Robert's old friend, humorous character and the secondary tritagonist of the film. *David Thewlis as Ronan Steamer, Richard's brother. *The Umbilical Brothers as Trevor and Daniel, Richard's old racing friends and secondary deuteragonists. *Crispin Glover as Rubin Tenderson, Richard's racing best friend. *Jodi Benson as Linda Diesel, Richard's love interest. *Steve Buscemi as Roger, Ronald's brother, Peter's father and Richard's uncle. *Jason Bateman as Bullet Train 1. *Owen Wilson as Bullet Train 2 & George. *Steve Guttenberg as Roland, Rupert's brother. *Tim Whitnall as Norman, Rufus's brother. *Rupert Degas as Hunter, Richard's racing friend. *Matthew Lillard as Jerry, Bernie's brother. *Breckin Meyer as Bernie, Jerry's brother. *Dave Foley as Michael, Richard's other racing friend. *Tom Stourton as Charles, Robin's brother. *Tobey Maguire as Peter, Richard's cousin. *Eldro Sodre as Raul, Richard's Brazilian train racing friend. *Juhi Chawla as Ashima, Richard's Indian Girlfriend *Chris Hemsworth as Shane, an Australian train racer. *Veena Sood as Nia, Raul's African Girfriend. *Han Suk-Kyu as Ham Ochi, a Korean train racer. *Xu Zheng as Yong Bao, a Chinese train racer. *Akria Ishida as Hiro, a Japanese train racer. *Vladmire Eryomin as Ivan, a Russian train racer. *Humberto Velaz as Carlos, a Mexican train racer. *Cem Yilmaz as Camlik, a Turkish train racer. *Med Hondo as Etienne, a French train racer. *Ana Ofelia Murguia as Miguel, a Spanish train racer. *Cristina Scabbia as Gina, an Italian train racer. *Mikeal Persbrandt as Skane, a Swedish train racer *Jennifer Weiss as Freida, a German train racer. *Matt Wilkinson as Nick. *Jack Black as Tom Diesel, Richard Diesel's old friend. *Denis Leary as Trev Diesel, Richard Diesel & Tom Diesel's friend. *J. K. Simmons as Muir Steamer. *Tim Curry as Stephenson. *Fred Tatasciore as Pramath. *Kerry Shale as Phil. *Joe Mills as Ernest. *Nick Palatas as Steve. *Bob Golding as Tyson. *John Hasler as James. *Robert Wilfort as Joe. *William Hope as Lucas. *Glenn Wrage as David. *Justin Roiland as Henry Rails. *Neil Morrissey as Jason. *Stephen Mangan as Marvin. *Adam Sandler as Nigel, Richard's mentor. *John Ratzenberger as Sam. *Jim Cummings as Tom. *Peter Cullen as Jeff. *Tom Kenny as Greg. *Michael J. Fox as Marty. *Elisabeth Shue as Jennifer. *Lindsay Lohan as Karen. *Mark Wahlberg as John, Samantha's husband. *Amanda Seyfried as Samantha, John's wife. *Taylor Launter as Henry Firefighte, a fire engine train. *Alan Marriot as Edward Policer, a police train. *Matthew Broderick as Toby Aid, an ambulance train. *Ben Stiller as Emmet Amtrak. *Jason Marsden as Kevin Shunter. *Craig T. Nelson as Danny Diesel. *Albert Brooks as James Loco. *Dave Foley as Redgie Railer. *Cayden Boyd as Johnny Freighter. *Spencer Fox as Cooper Horns. *Scott Adsit as Diesel. *T.J. Miller as Lancer Conrail. *Greg Tiernan as Rick. *Jonathan Forbes as Eric. *Rebecca O'Mara as Denise. *Jonathan Broadbent as Donny. *Olivia Colman as Bonnie. *Michael Legge as Luke. *Clive Mantle as Chris. *Eddie Redmayne as Ryan. *Nigel Pilkington as Gus. *Maggie Ollerenshaw as Silvia. *Rasmus Hardiker as Neil. *Joseph May as Carl. *N/A as Geroge *Larry The Cable Guy as Bert *Flo Rida As Dave *Kendra Scotts as Cara *Christopher Ragland as Cedric. *Ben Small as Craig. *Thomas Sangster as Simon. *Jules de Jongh as Amber. *David Bedella as Jack. *Martin Sherman as Bruce. *David Menkin as Doug. *Hugh Jackman as Brad. *Mark Moraghan as Travis. *Grey DeLisle as Amy. *Tom Hanks as Chester. *Travis Oates as Lester. *Kath Soucie as Susan. *Rufus Jones as Eugene. *Rob Paulsen as Ken. *Jeff Bennett as Mel. *Danny Mann as Ross. *Jennifer Hale as Jeanette. *Dee Bradley Baker as Eddie *Greg Ellis as Orville. *Steve Blum as William. *Michael J. Gough as Paul. *James Arnold Taylor as Matthew. *Alec Baldwin as Colin. *Robert Tinkler as Rodney. *Kevin Michael Richardson as Aaron. *Wilmer Valderrama as Nicholas. *Fred Stoller as Scott. *Debi Derriberry as Leslie. *George Clooney as the Manager, Train race manager and strict. *Zac Efron as Steamy, Richard's rival and main antagonist in the film, in the end he got derailed in the final racing scene in Trains. *James Franco as Dr Diesel, the second antagonist in the film, He is also an evil scientist. *Sandra Bullock as Jade, the third antagonist in the film, she also tried to retire Richard Diesel from racing. Soundtracks. 1.Locomotion-Kylie Minogue. 2.Life Is A Railroad-Chris Brown. 3.I Want To Chug-Shakira 4.Real Steam-Taylor Swift. 5.Chug On-Mark Holman. 6.Go & Race-Fall Out Boy. 7.Railroad To Hell-AC/DC. 8.A Train Can Race-Rascal Flatts. 9.All Aboard-Rihanna. 10.Oh Heaven's Never Gonna Be Like This-Alexander Perls. 11.No Way To Derail A Train-ZZ Ward. 12.Now Your Gone-Basshunter. 13.Ready To Roll-Jet Black Stare. 14.Get Going-Ke$ha. 15.You're Up-Snoop Dogg. 16.You Win-Imagine Dragons. 10 Locations in Trains. 1.Shuntington. 2.Tootville. 3.Traintown. 4.Funnel Junction. 5.Pointsville. 6.Quarry Site. 7.SteamingRace 500 in Texas. 8.Choo Choo ville. 9.Radiator Springs. 10.Tracks Town.Category:Spin-off Cars series